The Rehabilitation Institute Research Corporation (RIRC) proposes to develop a regional rehabilitation research network called "Restoration of Function in Neurologic Impairment-A Research Development Program". Program directors will be W.Z. Rymer MD Ph.D., and Elliot Roth MD. The program seeks to strengthen rehabilitation research in the host institutions, and to reach out to strengthen research in our 12-state region. The program will include four cores: One will be administrative, and the three others will provide research resources to our 12-state network. The first research core will be an IT core (directed by LiQun Zhang Ph.D.) which will provide inter-institutional communications, and will assist with computer modeling and simulations, and with high-level signal processing and time series analyses. The second will be a Biomechanics/Robotics core, directed by Mussa-Ivaldi which will provide an array of robotic and single degree of freedom actuators suitable for testing reflex and voluntary aspects of movement in neurological disorders, including spinal cord injury and stroke. To support our clinical research programs, we have identified a "clinical support group", made up of three physicians whose clinical interests lie in neuro-rehabilitation. These are Drs. Roth, Chen and Harvey. These cores will be used to support six 30 month Development and Feasibility (D&F) projects, modeled after RO3 grants of the NIH. Dr. Patton (NU) will examine adaptation of movement in hemiplegic stroke; Dr. Gruben (Wisconsin) will evaluate the utility of bicycling as a model of locomotion in hemiplegic man. Dr. Kuo (Michigan) will examine factors governing the selection of motor units in multi-functional muscles. A second round of D & F's will be offered to our network midway through the program. To facilitate the development of rehabilitation research in our 12 state Midwestern region, we have invited 20 network scientists to participate with us. These scientists who are based in 10 of the 12 states will recommend junior faculty for pilot studies, develop funded project with colleagues, and participate in annual review activities. In addition they will be available for video conferencing, or Web base conferences on a quarterly basis. An Advisory Committee, chaired jointly by Professor Enwenza from Kansas Medical center, and Professor Dudley Childress, Director of the Rehabilitation Engineering Research Laboratories at Northwestern University will monitor performance of the network. These leaders will be joined by six others selected from several rehabilitation constituencies. The Advisory group will also participate in the selection of the second round of D & F projects, and evaluate overall progress in the research program.